


An Empty Man No Longer

by valiant_muffin



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, M/M, The Empty Man spoilers, bad religious puns, gender-neutral captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant_muffin/pseuds/valiant_muffin
Summary: It’s true that his anger all but dissipated at the hermit’s, but he was still the ass that he always was before that experience. He was just more self-aware. Unfortunately, the result of which also developed a “high”-ly enlightened persona for himself that freaked out most of the crew. Which was actually, really hilarious, so he hadn’t dropped the act just yet.There was still one person who could still get under his skin though.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	An Empty Man No Longer

Max had always been angry.

Angry at his parents for finding contentment where he could not, angry at the colonists for just making do with their meaningless lives, angry at himself for being angry at all of this.

He needed to do better. Be a better man.

And he tried. He tried to find the Answer that would give him the guidance he needed.

Instead, all it had left him was an empty man.

Well, before he got high in a hermit’s back room.

The anger was gone, but he was still here. There was a certain kind of peace that came with that fact. He could see the world clearly now, without the angry haze blocking it. Now he could _help_ people.

Even the people who wanted to just bother him.

“Max!” Ellie smirked over him as he read in the Unreliable’s mess hall, “Vicar, Vicky!” How the silly nicknames used to bug him! How full of himself he used to be!

Smiling warmly at Ellie, Max simply replied, “Yes?” She immediately cringed. It was too fatherly for her tastes.

“Ugh, never mind, this is no fun anymore,” she huffed, like a small child and left him alone. Max had to keep his amusement in check.

It’s true that his anger all but dissipated at the hermit’s, but he was still the ass that he always was before that experience. He was just more self-aware. Unfortunately, the result of which also developed a “high”-ly enlightened persona for himself that freaked out most of the crew. Which was actually, really hilarious, so he hadn’t dropped the act just yet. It was too much fun to play along and fuck with them sometimes.

There was one crewmember he had a hard time fucking with though. One that was still able to get under his skin and make him squirm.

“Is there something I can help you with, Captain?” he asked innocently. Max had relocated to his personal quarters, but that hadn’t stopped the Captain of the Unreliable from following him. They had watched his and Ellie’s entire exchange from a nearby couch and was now perched on the desk he sat at, their ass right next to where his hand rested on top of his book.

They looked down at him with an assessing look. Max unconsciously clenched his hand.

Their eyes flicked downwards at the movement then back to Max’s face. “I know what you’re doing, _Vicar Max_.” The way they said his name and title drew more of a reaction from him than Ellie’s prodding ever could. He swallowed, hopefully discreetly.

“Yes, it seems you’ve caught me red-handed reading a book,” he forced his tone to be light while relaxing his hands to gesture at the evidence before him. The Captain scoffed and the edge of their lips quirked upwards for a brief instant. It felt like a small victory for him. “Well, if that’s all, maybe it’s time for me to– “

Midway in his escape from the chair, the Captain’s hand found his shoulder and firmly pushed him back down. He looked up to find them much closer now. So close, they blocked everything out.

“It took me awhile to figure out, you know.” Their hand slid from his shoulder down his chest and the touch felt like it went a lot lower. His mouth went dry.

They leaned in closer with their breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, “You are very good at this whole high as fuck eternal bliss charade.” They punctuated the word _“fuck”_ with their finger grazing his neck ever so slightly. He wouldn’t be able to keep his composure at this rate, not with them so close that all he could see, smell, hear was _them_.

Then they pulled back.

He gaped at them, but they only smiled innocently, “If that’s what you want though? That’s fine. I think it’s funny to watch. I just wanted to let you know that I knew what you were doing.” Max could only stare as they had the audacity to say such a thing and then slide off the desk to stand to leave.

_Oh fuck no._

An anger burned in his chest, pushing him to his feet. He grabbed the Captain by their collar and pulled them close. “Didn’t anyone teach you manners, Captain? You don’t just fucking say things like that and leave,” he said– no, growled.

“Oh? And who’s going to teach me? You?” they laughed, their smile no longer innocent.

“I’ve had enough of that smartass mouth of yours.”

They lifted an eyebrow, “Mine? What about _yo_ –“

He shut them up with that smartass mouth of his. The kiss wasn’t gentle but they seemed to prefer it that way. They even laughed when he started furiously ripping their clothes off.

Max got the last laugh though when he pushed them, naked, onto the bed and began to trail kisses down their stomach. His hands gripped their sides and their laughter turned breathier the lower he got. It was hard for him not to feel to smug about it. It also made it harder for him to stay angry.

He paused in his descent to look up at them. His Captain looked rather good from this angle.

When he stared a moment too long, they shot him a questioning look, “Enjoying the view?” One of their hands gently ruffled his hair. He huffed as a stray strand fell across his eyes.

“Oh, sorry, was just reciting a prayer before a meal.”

That made them snort, “Liar.”

So he bowed his head to prove he was a better man than that.

**Author's Note:**

> "[Perception] I know what you’re doing, Vicar Max."  
> Sorry, it doesn't really go anywhere;; I really love the game and I couldn't stop myself from writing something...


End file.
